Sweet Revenge
by Eclipse5821
Summary: Three years after the Teen Titans disbanded, Raven (now Rachel) finds herself in Blüdhaven in the middle of a mysterious murder case. With the help from her old friend Robin (now Nightwing), Rachel is able to seek revenge and maybe even find something more along the way.
1. Chapter One

**The Teen Titans broke up three years ago after Triton made his second threat on Earth. In order to stop him, Raven had to give up her demonic side, becoming fully human. The Titans then went on their own paths. Kori went back to Tamaran to claim her throne, Dick went to "find himself," Victor disappeared without a trace, Garfield stayed in Jump City and started his own solo hero career, and Raven moved to New York City to enjoy a normal human life, attending New York's School of Art. Three years later and the Titans had never really spoken or seen each other.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

It was a breezy afternoon in New York City and Raven (now Rachel) was walking to her apartment. _RING_ _RING_. Her phone rings.

"Hello." She answers it.

"Hey Rachel, where are you?" Her best friend and roommate, Sophie, asks on the other end.

Rachel scans the area, "7th, approaching Harrison." She answers.

"Rae, hurry. I have a surprise waiting for you." Sophie says excitedly.

"Kay, Kay, I'm coming. Be patient." Rachel says, tucking a piece of black and purple hair behind her ear, hoping the wind won't blow it in every direction.

"Perf." Sophie exclaims. "Luv ya. See you soon."

"See ya." Rachel hangs up the phone, increasing her pace to get home ASAP.

Three years of being completely human has really change Raven. She was able to freely feel emotions without worrying about her powers getting out of control. Having no powers took some getting use to, but she's been able to live with it. She doesn't look the same either. Rachel traded her dark clothes with bright ones. Her hair, once short and purple, was now long and black and purple ombre. She no longer keep her feelings inside, she no longer had a red gem on her forehead, and she no longer had to be afraid. Her sarcasm and love of reading never left. She still enjoys darkness. Rachel is the same person as Raven. But yet, at the same time, Rachel was the opposite of Raven.

Rachel gets to her apartment building and rushes up the stairs.

"No elevator? You must be in a hurry." Mr. Charles, her downstairs neighbor, says as Rachel is about to ran up the stairs.

"You can say that." She says with a smile as she passes Mr. Charles.

"Have fun child. Don't be in too big of a hurry. Enjoy every minute that you have." He calls out to her. Rachel rushes up the three flights of stairs to her apartment door. Key in hand, she opens the door.

"Rachel!" Sophie welcomes her roommate with a hug.

"Sophie?" Rachel pushes her away, gently. "What's going on, you're never this..." She pauses, looking for the right word. "jumpy." Rachel finishes.

"Do you know tomorrow is?"

 _Oh no._ Rachel thinks to herself. It's her birthday tomorrow and despite everything that happened, she still hasn't been able to celebrate her birthday. There were just too many memories.

Sophie got sick of waiting for Rachel to respond. "It's the grand opening of the Blüdhaven Art Gallery."

A sigh of relief escapes Rachel. "So I figured it'd be a perfect birthday present." Rachel looks down from Sophie, wishing she could take back her sigh."

"Sophie." She brings her gaze back up at Sophie. "You know how I feel about my birthday—"

"I know, I know. It reminds of your father who, twice, threatened you and your friends, and the whole planet on your birthday." Sophie turns around and heads to the kitchen. "But let me tell you something Rae." Sophie stops at the island in the kitchen and grabs something.

Sophie is the only person, besides the Titans, who knows who Rachel really is. The two were ass I bed to room together their freshman year and they've been friends ever since. After about a year of friendship, Rachel told Sophie her entire story, from being Raven to being the daughter of Trigon. Rachel has never trusted anyone else more than she trusts Sophie.

"You can't live the rest of your life not celebrating your birthday. I get you had a horrible childhood and you're birthday reminds you of some pretty dark stuff, but only because you let it remind you of that." Sophie walks back towards Rachel, pieces of paper in hand. "If you start having good birthdays, eventually you'll remember your birthday as good. Not bad. Rachel, you're 22 years old. It's about freaking time you start enjoying the day you were born, because Rae. You're an amazing person and I'm so glad you were born. So please. Come with me to Blüdhaven so we can see the opening of this gallery." Sophie hands Rachel two pieces of paper. One is a train ticket to Blüdhaven, and the other is a pass into the grand opening of the North Blüdhaven Art Gallery.

Rachel looks at Sophie, as if she was reading her soul. This meant the world to Sophie, so it should mean the world to Rachel.

"You win Soph, let's go to Blüdhaven." Rachel says with a grin.

"Yay!" Sophie hugs Rachel. "Let's pack. Our train leaves at 3:30. Which means we should get Blüdhaven by 6, then we can find a hotel to stay in." Sophie turns around and heads to her room. "The opening is at 4, so we can sleep in and then explore Blüdhaven. We'll spend the night again and come home Sunday night. It's perfect." Sophie squeals.

Rachel shakes her head and heads to her bedroom to pack.


	2. Chapter Two

**Saturday - 7:15 PM - North Blüdhaven Art Gallery - Blüdhaven, USA**

 **~Rachel's (Raven's) P.O.V.~**

The opening was a hit. Hundreds of people were gathered into one building to see amazing works of art. Sophie and I were wearing our best dresses. Sophie's was a red halter top, short and tight. There are small slits in the sides of the dress. Her outfit is topped off with red pumps and a golden clutch that matches the golden clip holding her auburn hair to one side.

My dress is tight, short, and strapless. There's a silver belt that surrounds me at the waist. My stilettos are purple, like my dress, and I have a cutch of the some shade. mmy hair is curled to perfection, the purple rests on my shoulders, which is lighter than the purple of my dress.

We were enjoying the paintings, the sculptures, and every other work of art in the place. Drinks and appetizers were available at the small bar in the back. Neither of us are quite 21 yet, but that doesn't stop us. Sophie, the master at flirting, was able to make the bartender believe that we left our ID's at home and that, in fact, we were 21. About an hour into the opening and it begins to rain. The raindrops hitting the roof was like music, louder than the music already playing.

I was at the bar, sipping my wine, savoring the taste as I watches as Sophie flirts with some random guy there.

"Now which one are you staring at? The guy or the girl?" I hear a voice say.

I turns toward the voice, it was the bartender speaking. "The girl." responds, realizing how that sounds, I add, "She's my roommate. She's trying to 'show me how it's done.'" I say, adding air quotes.

"I see." He says, looking at my drink, he asks, "Wanna another glass?"

"Hmm?" I look through my clutch, finding money.

"It's on me. Don't worry." He says with a smile.

"Thank you." I slide the glass towards him.

"No problem." He says with a wink. I blush and tuck a piece of hair behind my right ear. "So you from here?" He asks.

"No. New York." I respond.

"That's a shame. I was going to ask for your number."

I'm shocked. I didnt even try and he's interested. I haven't been on a date since Beast Boy and I broke up four years ago. I dont know why we dated. We were complete opposites, why would it ever work.

"You can still ask for it though." Suddenly, Sophie puts her arm around me. "I'm sure we'll be Blüdhaven sometime in the future, and if so, Rachel here will need someone to show her around." She says.

"Well in that case, Rachel, can I have your number?" He asks, leaning on the top of the bar, looking into my eyes with his deep green eyes.

I smile. "Of course." I grab a napkin and ask for a pen. I write me number down and slide the napkin in his direction "Oh, what's your name? You never told me."

The bartender grabs the napkin and pulls his phone out. A moment later, I get a text. I take my phone out of my clutch. **Jason** the text reads.

"Well it was nice to meet you Jason. I'll be sure to call you if I'm ever in Blüdhaven."

"I look forward to it." He winks at me and I blush.

"Okie dokie Rae." Sophie starts walking away.

"Let's head out. There's a club about two blocks from here that I'm dying to go to." Sophie locks her arm with mine as we walk away from the bar.

"Sounds good." I say.

We're about ten feet from the entrance when a loud bang disrupts the party. Three men wearing ski masks are stabding at the door. All with guns, but one of them has his up in the air. My heart begins to race.


End file.
